<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was a dark and stormy night by HogarPlinth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541933">It was a dark and stormy night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogarPlinth/pseuds/HogarPlinth'>HogarPlinth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmilla (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogarPlinth/pseuds/HogarPlinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dark and stormy night. So rather than sit inside an argue over which movie to watch, Laura and Carmilla head out to Carmilla’s favorite bar. The evening passes quickly as they relax and mix with the crowd in the bar. When they are ready to leave the weather has cleared up, so they decide to walk home through darkened streets when…..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was a dark and stormy night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>It was a dark and stormy night.</b>
</p>
<p>The car pulled up outside the bar, the driver checked his phone for his next pickup while he waited for his passengers to get out. It was a foul evening, and the rain lashed the sidewalk, so he understood their reluctance. He wanted to get out of this area as there was not usually much business in this part of the city.</p>
<p>Carmilla and Laura looked at one another in the back of the car and then back at the rain-soaked street. They had their jackets off, ready to be used as impromptu umbrellas. Laura took another look at the street and decided that the rain was not going to ease up any time soon and reached for the door handle.</p>
<p>“Let’s go cupcake” Carmilla called, her door already open as she stepped out of the car and into the rain.</p>
<p>“Thanks” Laura called to the driver as she tried to get out of the car, close the door, put her jacket over her head and start running for the bar simultaneously. She was spinning around and about to fall when Carmilla caught her. After shutting the car door Carmilla rushed the pair of them over to the bar door where the doorway offered some respite from the rain.</p>
<p>Laura pushed to door open and hurried inside dragging Carmilla along with her. They both stood in the doorway shaking the rain off their jackets while their eyes got used to the gloom in the bar. Laura spotted a free booth and headed towards it. She sat down and folded her jacket beside her, she tutted as she spotted drops of dirt from the street on her jeans and shoes. The seat moved as Carmilla sat next to her, dropping her leather jacket.</p>
<p>“What’s up Cupcake?” Carmilla asks, wondering about Laura’s tutting.</p>
<p>“It’s my new shoes, the rain got to them” She showed the shoes to Carmilla.</p>
<p>“They’ll be fine. Good job someone talked you out of walking. Now, sit tight I’ll get us some drinks” Carmilla kissed Laura’s cheek and headed off towards the counter.</p>
<p>Laura followed Carmilla’s movement across the bar before realizing she was staring and moving her eyes around the bar. The shadows that usually occupied the ceiling had moved themselves to the far end of the bar shrouding it in darkness. She knew from Carmilla that most of the bar’s patrons did not appreciate scrutiny, so she pulled out her phone and flicked through a few apps while waiting for Carmilla.</p>
<p>A figure approached the booth and Laura looked up as they got close “Mind if I sit for a minute” the figure asked, gesturing towards the booth. She was very tall, dressed in a long dress with a shawl over her shoulders, her long black hair was tied with a bright scarf as if she were auditioning for a role as a Gypsy fortuneteller.</p>
<p>“No help yourself” replied Laura with a glance at Carmilla across the bar who nods in her direction. The woman sits down opposite Laura and takes a sip from her drink.</p>
<p>“I’m Kate, You’re with the vampire.”</p>
<p>”I’m Laura, how do you know Carmilla?”</p>
<p>“Not much escapes me, I have the gift.”</p>
<p>“Everyone here seems to have a ‘gift.’”</p>
<p>Kate chuckles “ha ha, you’re a clever one. I can see why she likes you. In my case I can read people’s auras and to a degree see their futures”</p>
<p>“What does my aura say?”</p>
<p>Kate looks straight at her for a minute. “Your aura projects happiness and by the patter of boot heels behind me I can guess the reason for that.”</p>
<p>Laura blushes as she looks up to see Carmilla approaching, wine glasses in hand.</p>
<p>“In your future you will meet a dark stranger and there is danger for you Laura.”</p>
<p>“You’re not upsetting her are you Kate?” Carmilla asks putting their glasses on the table.</p>
<p>“Just reading her aura and her future, vampire. Look out for her Carmilla, I see danger for her! You too”</p>
<p>“Thanks Kate. Don’t worry I’ll take good care of her” Carmilla sits down next to Laura and kisses her cheek. Kate nods toward Carmilla and Laura then picks up her drink and heads off into the bar.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about Kate and her prophesies, she occasionally takes her role as a witch a bit too seriously at times.”</p>
<p>As if on cue the bar is lit up briefly by a flash of lightning causing Laura to jump, Carmilla holds her tighter as the resultant thunder rumbles overhead. “I’ve got you, Cutie.”</p>
<p>“I’m OK it’s just the lightening.”</p>
<p>Laura relaxes enjoying being hugged, she turns to Carmilla and smiles.</p>
<p>“You seem more chilled than usual, what is it?”</p>
<p>“I’m comfortable here, I don’t have to hide who I am here, no one judges me” Carmilla answers leaning back into the chair.</p>
<p>“How did you find this place?</p>
<p>“My blood supplier recommended it as a place where I would fit in and he was right.”</p>
<p>“I think he was. Are there any other vampires here?”</p>
<p>“No, just me. As a general rule, vampires ‘don’t play well with others’. Are you looking to replace me?” Carmilla teases.</p>
<p>Laura smiles, enjoying Carmilla openness. It’s good that they have this place where they can talk without worrying about being overheard.</p>
<p>Later when the storm has passed, they decide to walk home rather than take an uber as the skies are clear and the temperature is mild. The rain has washed the streets clean as best it can, the still damp sidewalks glisten and shine.</p>
<p>They walk hand in hand through the streets caring only for each other, Laura spins to face Carmilla “I had a great night, we should go there more often.”</p>
<p>Before Carmilla can answer something lands next to them knocking them to the ground. Laura rolls across the sidewalk to end against a store front. Carmilla quickly gets to her feet and confronts their attacker. It is a hunched hairless figure with long arms and short legs wearing a long dark cape, it is glaring at her with huge eyes. The thing swings clawed hand at her head, Carmilla blocks this attack. She moves sideways to put herself between the thing and Laura and is about to launch an attack of her own when the creature turns and leaps for the nearest building. It scrambles up the bare brickwork using only it’s hands and feet. Quickly it reaches the roof and is gone.</p>
<p>“Cupcake, are you hurt?” Carmilla asks walking over to where Laura is sitting up rubbing her knees.</p>
<p>“No, Carm, I’m shaken but OK” Laura replied taking Carmilla’s hand and pulling herself to her feet.</p>
<p>“What was that Carm?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but it’s definitely a what and not a who” Carmilla stood still looking up at the rooftops wondering what had attacked them.</p>
<p>“Come on Carm, let’s go home.”</p>
<p>Carmilla shook herself out of her reverie and put an arm around Laura’s shoulders. “You’re shivering Cutie, come on let’s get going.”</p>
<p>The trip home is uneventful although Carmilla must stop Laura from jumping in fright at every shadow and passing stranger. She is relived when they finally get to their apartment and she can close the door behind them.</p>
<p>“Come on let’s get you to bed” She leads Laura into their bedroom.  Laura is still shaken up from the attack and does not resist when Carmilla helps her undress and put on her favorite baggy t-shirt. When Laura gets in the bed Carmilla lies down next to her and puts an arm around her.</p>
<p>“I won’t be able to sleep.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be fine, I’ll be here if you need me. Just try and get some sleep” Carmilla kisses her forehead.</p>
<p>Laura smiles at Carmilla and then remembering the attack starts crying. Carmilla pulls her close and gently strokes her back until she falls asleep. As she lies there holding a sleeping Laura, Carmilla plays back the attack in her mind trying to recall as many details as possible.</p>
<p>Convinced that Laura is not going to wake up, she gently lets go of Laura and gets out of the bed and dashes into the office to find a pad of paper and pencils before returning to the bedroom. Quickly she changes out of her clothes and into the band t-shirt Laura had put out for her that morning.</p>
<p>She gets into bed and sits next to Laura, with the pad resting on her knees she begins sketching what she could remember of the creature. She draws the features she can recall and quite quickly has produced sketches of the big eyes and pointed ears, the long arms, and claws. Combining all these features she constructs an image of the creature. She shivers at the memory of the attack, the creature seems familiar, but she could not remember where from.</p>
<p>Satisfied that she has captured the creature, she takes a picture of it with her phone and sends it to Laura’s phone. Looking at the windows she notices that the sky is beginning to lighten and decides to call it a night, puts the pad to one side and lays down next to Laura.</p>
<p>The next evening Laura is busy writing an article and having lost track of time is surprised to find the apartment in darkness when she looks up having heard the apartment door slam shut.</p>
<p>“I’m in here” she calls out but there is no reply. “Carm?” she calls again but hearing nothing goes to investigate. Carmilla is slumped on the floor next to the door looking paler than usual, blood trickling down her face.</p>
<p>Laura screams and rushes over to Carmilla she kneels and holds her tightly crying softly. Not feeling the vampire move Laura sits back and whispers “Carm?”</p>
<p>She sees Carmilla struggle to speak, she wipes her eyes, but fresh tears fall as she looks at Carmilla bloodied face.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, she says “Let’s get you to bed” and she struggles to pull Carmilla to her feet.</p>
<p>She stands and staggers with Carmilla into their bedroom and sits he at the edge of the bed. She struggles to remove Carmilla’s jacket. She freezes when she sees the ripped blood-stained t-shirt Carmilla is wearing. Steeling her resolve she removes the bedding, then Carmilla’s t-shirt trying to ignore the wounds and lies Carmilla down. Laura kisses Carmilla “I’ll only be a minute” before rushing to the kitchen.</p>
<p>She returns with a bowl of water, some tea-towels, the first aid kit it slung over her shoulder and a carton of Carmilla’s blood tucked under one arm. Laura puts her burden down on the cabinet beside the bed.</p>
<p>Laura mops the blood from Carmilla’s wounds with a damp tea-towel, her tears drip onto Carmilla’s torso mixing with the blood leaking from the wounds across her stomach. She works almost robotically, clean a wound then applying a dressing to it and on to the next. The wounds on her head and left arm Laura bandages as they are too big for the dressings in the kit.</p>
<p>Laura sits back watching Carmilla battered body through tear filled eyes. She looks down at Carmilla’s jeans, there are fresh tears in the fabric surrounded by dark stains. Standing up she takes off Carmilla’s boots and jeans and grabbing a fresh tea-towel starts cleaning up the wounds.</p>
<p>When she has finished, she drops the blood-stained towels on the floor and covers Carmilla with a sheet, tucking it under her chin. She jumps slightly when Carmilla’s eyes open but leans forward and kisses her. “You’re back” she whispers holding Carmilla tightly.</p>
<p>“Blood” croaks Carmilla</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, I forgot” stutters Laura reaching for the carton and tearing it open. She tips it slightly over Carmilla’s mouth and pours some of the blood in. Then she lifts Carmilla’s head to help her drink. Carmilla tries to raise her arms to grab the carton but Laura forces her arms back down and continues to tip the blood into Carmilla’s mouth.</p>
<p>When she feels the vampires body relax, she puts the carton down and makes sure the sheet is tucked in. Laura checks that the curtains are closed and then she sits down, her back against the wall and completely exhausted falls asleep.</p>
<p>Laura wakes with a jolt she looks around the bedroom, her neck aches and her back is stiff. Slowly she forces herself to her feet and staggers towards the bed.</p>
<p>Carmilla is still lying on the bed, the sheet is rumpled and dotted with small blood stains. Carmilla’s mouth has dried blood around it. The blood carton has been ripped apart and lies completely empty beside the bed. Laura picks up one of the tea-towels lying on the floor, dampens the cleanest bit she can find in the bowl of water and cleans Carmilla mouth.</p>
<p>She climbs onto the bed and curls up next to Carmilla, she gently drapes one arm across Carmilla’s stomach and looking at Carmilla lying there helpless, she begins to cry. Holding Carmilla she falls asleep once more.</p>
<p>Laura wakes when she feels something stroking her head, she opens her eyes and sees Carmilla looking at her.</p>
<p>“Thank you” Carmilla whispers.</p>
<p>Laura falls across the vampire sobbing with relief. Carmilla winces slightly with the contact to her partially healed body.</p>
<p>“Cupcake, I’m going to be OK” she whispers, stroking Laura’s head until her tears subside.</p>
<p>“I’m going to take some time to recover completely.”</p>
<p>Laura lifts here head “You’re going to be back to normal?”</p>
<p>“Yes, eventually but I’ll need more blood and a lot of rest. This healing process is going to a lot out of me.”</p>
<p>Laura leans down and kisses Carmilla. “I’ll look after you. Now stay there.” And with that Laura hops off the bed and almost skips to the kitchen. She quickly returns with a glass of blood and sits on the bed next to Carmilla.</p>
<p>“Now come on, take your medicine” Carmilla raises an eyebrow causing Laura to giggle while she hands over the glass. Noticing Carmilla’s hand shaking as she takes the glass and Laura helps her drink. Carmilla smiles and flops back onto the pillow asleep. Laura sits with her for a few minutes, moving her hair away from her face, holding her hand, wishing that Carmilla was better.</p>
<p>Laura’s stomach rumbles and she sits up and looks down at Carmilla checking that the noise hasn’t woken her. She rushes to the kitchen and finds a box of cookies and hurries back to Carmilla’s side. Sitting next to her, holding her hand, and occasionally eating a cookie.</p>
<p>To distract herself from Carmilla’s pain she finds big trash bag and fills it with Carmilla’s ruined clothes and debris from her first aid efforts.  When she returns to the bedroom Carmilla is awake and smiling at her from the bed. Laura smiles and then notices the blood spotted sheet and searches out a clean one and a t-shirt.  She replaces the sheet and dresses Carmilla for bed to make her more comfortable.</p>
<p>“I always like it when you undress me!”</p>
<p>“None of that you need all your energy to get better.”</p>
<p>“Spoilsport” Laura kisses her.</p>
<p>“Now, are you up to telling me what happened?”</p>
<p>Carmilla tries to push herself up so that she is sitting but her arms are not strong enough yet and reluctantly she lets Laura help her.</p>
<p>“OK cupcake, buckle up.”</p>
<p>Laura gets onto the bed and sits next to Carmilla and wraps an arm around her.</p>
<p>“I went to the bar while you were working, met the usual people chatted and caught up on the gossip.</p>
<p>The night was clear, and I decided to walk home rather than take a ride. I followed the usual route home and had just past that bakery that you are obsessed with.”</p>
<p>“I’m not obsessed with it, just their pastries.”</p>
<p>Carmilla’s eyebrow arches and she squeezes Laura’s hand, but she does not comment and carries on.</p>
<p>“Just past the bakery there is a small side street, as I was crossing it the thing jumped on me, knocking me to the ground. I rolled over and over, but it kept slashing me with its claws, all I could see were its arms swirling above me and the claws. I tried to fight back but it was useless. The cuts, all I could feel was the pain, and the bleeding.” Carmilla start crying and Laura holds her tighter.</p>
<p>“You can stop if you want” Laura tells her drying her own eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s OK. Then there was a bright light filling the street, I heard the thing hiss, and I could smell burning and in the background the rumble of a truck engine. I just lay there Laura, helpless. I closed my eyes trying to shut out the world and wish the pain away. All I could see was you, your face looking down at me. I reached up for you, but you weren’t there.</p>
<p>I opened my eyes, and I was still lying against a building, I struggled to stand up, I had to use the building as a crutch. When I was standing, I had to stay still for a minute to let the pain subside. Then I began staggering home, I had to stop and hold on to every other streetlamp. It took hours but I made it back here and you saved me.”</p>
<p>Laura tears filled her eyes and cascaded down her face as she held Carmilla tightly. “I’ve got you, you’re going to be OK” she whispered.</p>
<p>While Carmilla is sleeping, Laura opens her laptop and starts to research recent attacks and unexplained incidents in the city. She prints out a map of city around the bar and plots recent attacks on Carmilla plus any other incidents.</p>
<p>There are several sightings of a strange creature. Some of these reports think it is an escaped monkey or ape escaped from a private collection. The sightings are usually made at night of a creature that fled when light fell on it. Laura plots them on the map. The points she has made form a rough clump, and she marks the buildings in the center of the clump.</p>
<p>She also researched vampires and other creatures related to them but could not find anything concrete, there were stories of dwarfs and trolls, but none matched what she had seen. She did catalog what she did know. It only came out at night; it was sensitive to bright lights and possibly it was physically affected by the light if Carmilla really did smell burning as it fled from the lights.</p>
<p>Laura fretted that this thing has attacked Carmilla twice now on consecutive nights, would it try again, could it track her here? She gets up and runs around checking that all the doors and windows are shut and locked. She had to protect Carmilla. She started crying again as she remembered Carmilla bleeding body.</p>
<p>There would be only one way to protect Carmilla from this thing and that would be to confront it. If light was its weakness, then she would need a strong light source. Laura searched online to find a strong flashlight and found one in a local store that also had a portable black light. She checked the bedroom to see how Carmilla was doing, but she was still lying unmoving on the bed. Laura crept over and took Carmilla hand in hers, Carmilla’s hand clasped hers in reaction to the contact but did she not wake.</p>
<p>“I’ll be as quick as I can” she whispered looking down at Carmilla.</p>
<p>Laura dashed out of the apartment and hurried to the store.</p>
<p>She raced down the aisles to find the lamps and scurried to the checkout.</p>
<p>She fidgeted as she waited in line, even though the line was short she kept pulling out her phone to check the time.</p>
<p>With her purchases clutched to her chest she almost ran back to the apartment and dropped everything by the door before racing into the bedroom to see that Carmilla hadn’t moved and was exactly as she had left her what felt like ages ago.</p>
<p>She spent the rest of the day sat next to Carmilla holding her hand and stroking her hair. She feels so helpless looking down at Carmilla. Her only breaks were quick trips to the kitchen for more cookies and to charge the batteries for the lights.</p>
<p>When the room began to get dark as the sun sets, Laura gets out of the bed and puts her boots on. She picks up her jacket and kisses Carmilla. She begins pacing back and forth beside the bed. Talking to a sleeping Carmilla and to herself and trying to convince herself that this was the right thing to do.</p>
<p>“I have to do this Carm, I have to do it for you.”</p>
<p>“Please wake up.”</p>
<p>“It wants to kill you Carm.”</p>
<p>“I have to stop it; I can’t lose you.”</p>
<p>“I love you!</p>
<p>Laura goes to the kitchen and tests her new flashlights before putting them in a bag. She checks on Carmilla again and kisses her one more time before picking up the bag holding the flashlights and leaves the apartment and heads out into the city.</p>
<p>The noise of the apartment door closing reaches Carmilla and she wakes up in the dark, the lights are off and there is no light coming in past the curtains. She lies still and listens, she can’t hear Laura moving around but she’s sure that a closing door woke her.</p>
<p>“Cupcake!” but there is no reply. She gets off the bed and stands unsteadily on wobbly legs before limping out of the bedroom and into the kitchen looking for signs of Laura. But she is nowhere to be seen. Tired after the exertion of walking the short distance to the kitchen Carmilla drops onto a chair. Looking around the kitchen she sees the wrapping from recent purchases and assumes that Laura has been on-line shopping again and that there will be additional boxes of cookies hidden somewhere.</p>
<p>She casually leaf’s through the pages Laura had left next to her laptop, picking out a word here and a word there. Suddenly, she reads something that make sense to her and her heart freezes. Picking up the pages, Carmilla reads the notes carefully following the course of Laura’s investigation. Now she knows what kind of creature had attacked her and why. She flicks back through the stack of pages to confirm her belief. Laura must have worked it out, but where was she?</p>
<p>Carmilla pulls the map out of the stack of papers, recognizing some of the locations that Laura has marked. There is the bar and the alley by the bakery. The other spots probably refer to the incidents Laura has noted. The three marked buildings are obviously probable lairs of the creature.</p>
<p>She checks the packaging and wrapping to determine what Laura had ordered. A flashlight and a blacklight. Not good Cupcake you’re not a hunter!</p>
<p>Camilla had to stop Laura before she did something really stupid, where was her phone? It should be in her pants but all she has on was a baggy t-shirt.</p>
<p>She limps to the fridge and picks up one of her cartons and takes a big drink, she begins to feel stronger. She returns to the bedroom to find her pants and phone. Laura has folded them over the chair next to the dresser and her phone is plugged in a charger.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Cupcake,” she whispers.</p>
<p>She picks up the phone and calls Laura, but it goes to voice mail, she tries a second time and a third but still voice mail. In desperation she calls another number.</p>
<p>“Laf?”</p>
<p>“Carmilla, what’s up?”</p>
<p>“Where’s Laura? Are you still tracking her phone? I need to find her” the words spill out in a rush.</p>
<p>“mmm maybe what’s up?”!</p>
<p>“WHERE.IS.SHE?” Carmilla shouts through her tears at a bewildered Laf.</p>
<p>“I’ll text you the address” Laf squeaks as Carmilla hangs up.</p>
<p>Carmilla pulls on her leather pants grunting in pain as she strains her body getting them on. Her phone bleeps as Laf’s text comes through. She pauses to check the address against Laura’s map and opens another app and books an uber, the response will give her 10 minutes to get ready. She stuffs her feet into her boots and struggles into her jacket, her arms screaming in agony as they are stretched and twisted getting into the sleeves.</p>
<p>Before leaving the apartment, she stops in the Kitchen and picks up her carton from the fridge. When she gets to the front door, she catches sight of her refection, she looks a mess. She pulls off the plasters Laura has stuck to her forehead and runs her fingers through her hair to tame it.</p>
<p>Once outside she sits on the steps and waits impatiently for her ride, she must reach Laura in time.</p>
<p>Laura is exploring the rooftop, using the flashlight to illuminate every pocket of shadow but so far has found nothing. The same was true of the other building. She was beginning to doubt herself and her investigation. She stood still to take stock of her situation; she was alone on a deserted rooftop in the dark hunting a nocturnal monster. Perhaps this was not such a good idea.</p>
<p>She jumps when a noise rattles around the rooftop and swings the flashlight around wildly casting more shadows.</p>
<p>“Laura! What are you doing?” Carmilla calls out as she stumbles through the door and onto the rooftop.</p>
<p>Laura looks back at Carmilla, her heart aches seeing Carmilla slumped against the door jamb, her face contorted in pain.</p>
<p>“I’m saving you from this. this thing”</p>
<p>“No, cutie, give me the flashlights, I’ll take care of this vampire.” She stomps across the rooftop to stand next to Laura and takes her hand ready to confront the creature. </p>
<p>“Vampire!”</p>
<p>“Yes, Cupcake, it’s a vampire.”</p>
<p>“IT’S A VAMPIRE!!”</p>
<p>“Yes, I worked it out from your notes. It’s gone feral and out of control. I’ll explain later. And I’m not going to let you kill it.”</p>
<p>“But it hurt you Carm, it almost killed you.”</p>
<p>“I know, but I’m not going to let it turn you into a killer, that’s not who you are. Now get behind me”</p>
<p>There was a loud hiss of breath as the creature stood hunched in the shadows of the chimneys. Its big eyes staring at them, it’s focus on Carmilla, it’s competition, it’s enemy.</p>
<p>Carmilla takes the lights from Laura, the flashlight beam illuminates the rooftop. The shadows of the chimneys and air-conditioner vents stretch away from them as deep pockets of darkness. The creature’s raspy breathing alerts Carmilla to its movement and she swings the flashlight beam towards it. She switches on the blacklight and both beams point at the vampire.</p>
<p>Carmilla uses the flashlight to illuminates the creature, it steps back from the beam as its flesh burns where the blacklight falls on it. She follows the creature with the beam, it begins to burn where the light shines on it. Howling in agony the creature leaps at Carmilla it claws extended, reaching for her to destroy the light. Carmilla backs away keeping Laura behind her and aiming the light at the attacking creature. More and more of the creature burns falling to the ground as ashes. Quickly the creature is completely reduced to ashes. She watches as the ashes are blown away on the breeze.</p>
<p>“See, does not play well with others.”</p>
<p>Carmilla drops the flashlight and slums against a chimney.</p>
<p>“Take me home cupcake.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>